Xanxus x Reader Ero Story Drabbles
by Yeosin G
Summary: The hot and steamy Varia leader Xanxus has looked your way! ／(* o *／) (＼* o *)＼Short stories Drabbles with you and hot Xanxus in different situations and experiences. LEMON! DISCLAIMER! ! I do NoT own Xanxus or any other character from Reborn! And I do not own you, yes You , the readers ! Reviews more than welcome !
1. Ero 1

TYL!

A usual day for Xanxus in his office looking at his documents looking for new potential Varia members, glancing at them he discarded many byt stopped when he read in red bold letters **APPLICANT #345 . ** **NAME: [L/N] [F/N] . **_(a/n: like WHO applies to become a Varia member, ohh crazy you!)_

"[Name]? I like how that sounds good in my mouth, I even wonder how sweet is her honey when I arouse her and make her go crazy in need of my membrane in hers. That look of hers"

"VOII! Xanxus are you done with those f**ing documents from last month!"

Immediately Squalo expected a flying whiskey bottle to crash into his head, what he didn't expect was a crumbled paper to hit is head

"VOIIII! what is the meaning of this have you gone retard!?"

All Xanxus Said was

"I want her by tomorrow, now get out you piece of trash"

Then a flying bottle of whiskey crashed into Squalo's head

The swordsman pissed off said "You stupid piece of shit!" closing the door behind. And started with his new mission from his stupid boss.

Xanxus could not wait to see those [e/c] eyes of yours nor those expressions when you climax under his finger

-phew- 20 minute drabble by the looks of it it will become short stories with hawt Xanxus!

Review please!

Yours Truly:  
Yeosin G.  
d(=^･ω･^=)b


	2. Ero 2

I do not own Xanxus or any Reborn! characters mentioned or you! :3 TYL XANXUS!

The past few days have been full of bad luck your one year boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to break up with you in your one year anniversary day after first having sex with you; another one who decided to leave then your mother decides to remarry and so does your father,

-"The [l/n] fagmilia is a mess!" being a 29 year old and single it is not something good according to your parents, who are constantly reminding you that you no man will ever marry such an old girl that never acts like a proper lady and just wastes her time on stupid video games.

You just couldn't wait to see that letter with good news that you are an excellent candidate for the Varia and soon will be your trials

"Quit Daydreaming [f/n] !Being part of the the Varia will just ruin your life even more! I cannot believe my own daughter would want to become an assasin wasting your time on nonsense and start looking for a potential husband!"

-"Oh mom could you please calm down bit... i'm in the best part of the manga!"

"Remember this [f/n] once I get married I will no longer be taking care of you nor your father"

-"Basically none of you want your daughter, don't worry it has been a month since I sent my application, I should be hearing from the Vongola soon, and you guys will no longer have to deal with me" You said to your mother without even taking your eyes out of your manga.

"you will regret it [f/n], getting too deep and too involved with the mafia, reason why your father and I divorced"

-''kay mom."

...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...

-"Thanks for dinner ma' im heading out for a run"

"it is late already, I know you can defend yourself but just try to avoid trouble, '_the only right thing you can do'._

-"HA! Trouble is my middle name! Later!"

-"what a day! 5 miles yesterday let's make 4 today I want to sleep early today…1…2…3 GO!"

Having a bad habit to start running with your eyes closed while laughing was a bad habit you knew you had to stop…soon.

Taking your steady breaths to cool down after your run and walking real slow you saw a beautiful slender girl with the most shining and smooth silver hair coming out of your house, she looked pissed waving a white case around looking all crazy….which didn't suit her.

-"Oh…so that is how I look when I go crazy hmm...took me 29 years 5 miles and a cute girl to realize that, hahahaha." As you got closer to your house you actually asked you self why in the world is a pretty girl coming out of your house?

"VOI! HURRY UP AND FIND HER…..

-"Excuse me..

"...I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHITTY JOB…

-"Excuse ME MA'AM….

"...FOR A STUPID SHITTY BOSSS!

-"EXCUSE ME MA'AM!" you shouted as loud as possible

Three pairs of eyes landed on you, and when the lady turned around with a wtf expression you closed your eyes, relaxed smiled and asked politely to the lady

"Hello there" you said opening your eyes "how may I help you today ma'a…..m?" you finally focused on the silvered haired and realized it was a HE and not a SHE this whole time"

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL?! "

"Haha, Squ-kun don't take it too seriously, do make a fine lady after all. AH! Where are my manners! Hello dear I am Lussuria, and we are here to pick you up! You do look better in person than in a picture. I must admit the boss has good taste~" said a bo...girl.. yeah boy with a happy face and a weird colorful maw hawk

"Eh...?'

I have no idea how this turned into a family drama, looks like no fluff on this one, but as an apology for not updating sooner the next chapter is on soon!~

Thank you guys for Following I will try my best to not let you down.

Made you 29, since Xanxus is like 34 TYL :3, hope you don't mind...

Yours Truly

Yeosin G.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)


	3. Ero 3

Out of courtesy i own not the characters mentioned here, you are owned by yourself and only yourself :3

ENJOY!~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Pick me up you say? .wait. WHO are you?"

"Ah [f/n] You are here, looks like your wish has come true, I already gave them your documents…I will tell your dad the news next time I see him…take care" with that being said your mother closed the door

"eh…eh?...EH!?"

"COME ON YOU STUPID BRAT WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH IN 30 MINUTES…MOVE!

"Oh Squ-kun calm down"

"Oi. Squalo sempai you are scaring [f/n] with your stupid sword"

"VOI! SHUT UP YOU SHITY FROG!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"My! We never told you the important part [f/n]-chan we are here representing the Varia, we are taking you with us, congratulations [f/n] you have been accepted to join the Varia!"

"What? Are you guys serious?! But wait prove you guys are real and not a bunch of fake weirdos" you sad standing your ground folding your arms and looking the three males

In a split second you where surrounded in a field of swords, guns and arrows pointing at you while standing in midair with a sea of fire underneath you

"OKAY OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU!"

...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...(づ￣ ³￣)づ...

6 hours later of flight, you finally arrived to Italy, home of the Vongola and Varia, which were more than enough to get the main details of the Varia, clothes and the petty stuff will be waiting for you at your new room, but you were dying for a shower and a change of clothes, since you where still wearing your black yoga pants, with a mismatching shirt with [f/animal] all over it, even though you loved it looked weird

"Okay [f/n] the Boss is waiting for you at his office we have to go, we have another mission!~ but don't worry [f/n] chan!~ I am sure you will do great! See you soon!~" said Lussuria to you and skipping away to the sunset, before you could ask if you could take a shower or go to sleep first.

"AH! I am not prepared what if I fail and they decide to kill me of kill ma' and pa'! they might not be the best parents of the worl but they are still mine…oh goodness…"

Walking around the huge mansion you wondered where was the office, hoping you would pass and mumbling random stuff to yourself you started running with your eyes closed

BAM!

You collided with something hard and soft at the same time with a strong force that you fell on your but opening your eyes and looking up you saw an angry man with scars on his face and pointing a gun to your face

"Watch where you are going you piece of trash"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG XANXUS IS HERE! WOHOOO it is ACTION TIME!

I know there is too much filling but I like to slowly make my way to my destination, you know to try and build a hot scenario slowly but surely! BEAR with me! THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING!

Yours Truly

Yeosin G.

(ฅ^･ω･^ ฅ)


	4. Ero 4

So by the looks of it this is a mini story with hawts smexy Xanxus! Thank y'all for following, means lots! :3

* * *

_'__Oh shit!"_

Xanxus was getting irritated by the blank look in your face. "Are you a stupid dog or what? Get out of my way trash bag"

Now that, poke your nerve. "Excuse me would be a better way to put things" you said as you got up from the floor. "And no , too bad for you I am not a dog nor stupid, AND who the hell are you calling trash bag? You imprudent sir!" (a/n: my goodness what have you done?!) My name is [l/n] [f/n], and you are….?"

Smirking Xanxus put his gun away giving you a weird look, scanning your body from top to bottom and simply said, "Your boss", laughing his ass off, while walking away.

Shifting from one leg to another and crossing your arms started to say something, and realization sank in…._"XANXUS!?"_

...╭( ๐_๐)╮...╭( ๐_๐)╮...╭( ๐_๐)╮...╭( ๐_๐)╮

Somehow you found your room by going room to room in the mansion, you did get lost a few times but that helped, now you know where the kitchen, studio, library and all exits where. You know, just in case.

"AHhhh~ Finally I am relaxed, nice and fresh out of the shower" Walking out of the bathroom you sported a pretty silvered box with the Varia emblem on it. And a similar uniform

"It is so pretty….what is it anyway" Picking it up a small note fell, you took it and it read

_"Dear [y/n]: your first mission starts now. Tomorrow will be a long day, get plenty of sleep"_

_-Love~Lussuria "_

Inside was your Varia ring and it was a colorless ring, "Looks like this will be my mission from now on, trying to figure out what color I truly am and what is my real resolution"

* * *

Awee short stuff! Sorry ! lots and lots of hw and work! eek.! ITS COMMING! I FEEL IT! NAKED XANXUS IS COMMING! XD

Thank you guys for reading and hope to deliver joy to your dirty minds! fufufu~

Yours Truly

Yeosin G.

(・ω・；)


	5. Ero 5

Sorry Work and school and life just keep getting on the way but here it is! TYL! I do not own Xanxus or any Reborn! character mentioned or you my fellow readers!

* * *

Breathing heavily, you just couldn't take it anymore, the high rush of adrenaline that came at first was long gone, and all you wanted to do is sleep and then eat something afterwards; even the floor looked comfortable enough to get a good rest. Two days with out sleep and the stupid ring nowhere to be lit by your fire.

"I don't even know what friggin color I AM! "

"Calm down [y/n]-chan~ it will come to you ...eventually... it has only been a few weeks dahlin~" said Lussuria trying to calm you down

"A few? you mean a whole month and 1/2?! You know what? I dont care anymore...I have tried .thing. All emotions i could think of, but not even sadness or happiness are part of my resolution! What if i can only lighten my ring when im like pooping or something!?" Groaning in defeat you just walked away from the training room and left to your room to shower and try to get some sleep

(╯°□°）╯...(╯°□°）╯...(╯°□°）╯...(╯°□°）╯

"I really hope Xanxus doesn't decide to send me home anytime soon. But what if he decides I am no good after all!~ O.K [y/n] calm the eff down and just take a shower...you are so nasty" Once your whole body was submerged in the nice warm water that smells like [F/Flower]s, your mind starts drifting to your your old room, the things you left behind and that still have a deep meaning for you, and wonder what has your mom done to your old room, does she miss you? is she going to move away? does your dad know already that you are now in Italy instead of home? All the crazy thoughts made you crazy, and started to doze off_ 'I should get out and take a nap on the bed...this is dangerous...I cou...ld...ah..my ring... didn't.. away..' _ your eyes got heavier by the second... and just like that you fell asleep on the bathtub...

Your dream was unexpected Your bf?...yea your boyfriend joined you in the bathtub and started kissing your neck, making his way up to your jaw, giving you butterfly kisses of your cheek,_ 'It has been a while since I have had it...I need it...I need to have a hot, steamy cock inside of me..."_ and your nose and teasing his wet lips on yours. Moaning in delight, he proceeded to lick your nose...wait lick your... nose?!  
Your eyes shot wide open in in confusion, to see a white tiger on your face, in terror you got up fast but your legs gave away and fell on top of the white tiger, and surprisingly enough he didn't bother to get away from you. His huge body screamed terror and fear but his eyes gave you a soft look, something completely unexpected from such a ferocious beast. thanking the tiger you wrapped a towel around your body. and the tiger started to walk away when some one whistled.

"Who...?"

The big tiger just stretched and sat down on the floor like a cute kitty waiting for his master to arrive. who happened to be no one else but Xanxus...

"Not bad" said Xanxus as soon as he saw you with nothing but a towel around you.

"Well thank you, I was lucky to have been born with the every curve in the right places, I must accept even a bath towel looks good on me."

"I think that a _natural_ color would look better around you" Xanxus was taking slow steps towards you, looking intensively at you, as if striping you with his eyes you felt embarrassed but at the same time...wanted...needed even felt appreciated; even if just for a moment.

_'I should let the towel slip off...but he is getting closer, i don't want to make a wrong move and make him snap into reality and make him go away. No I need it, not only the sex, but the passion that comes with it...' _

"i want it" the words slipped off your mouth whilst still holding each other;s eyes . Before you could even realize what was happening, your feet where no longer on the ground and your wet hair was resting on top of your pillow. Chills filled you body. Gazes still locked with each other. And that is when you finally realized what was about to happen.

You weren't afraid. You accepted it. And was ready for all that it came after that.

* * *

WHAT!? Yes it is happening! Thank y'all for following, hitting the Favorite button, and hopefully i get a few more reviews! even single worded ones is fine! I accept it all!Thank you for reading and BEaring with me {_see what I did there?} _ʕ•͡-•ʔ _fufufu~_

Yours Truly  
Yeosin G.  
|n＾ω＾|η


	6. Ero 6

I wrote this in my math class, it was so boring I had no idea what to do! THEN! Remembered Xanxus and BAM! _'It is Smexy time!'_~ Enjoy!~!~!~

TYL! DO NOT OWN SMEXY XANXUS OR SMEXY READERS!  
(∩｀-´)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
_

I started at his eyes. There was nothing but lust on his eyes. And my plateau moment came "_is the door locked? Will _**I **_regret this?...No. _**I**_ want it"_

It didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment right now and what was to come.

Wanting to tear his clothes away and for our naked skins to touch one another, but I has more passion rather than lust. I want to enjoy it. Somehow, I think he understood what I wanted. Xanxu's facial expression relaxed a little. As a thank you, I softly kissed his neck.

He chuckled. It began.

It wasn't fair that I was the only one naked. But I didn't mind at all. I am not ashamed of my body at all. My hands started to unbutton his shirt. I was about to slide his shirt off, but he got on his knees and removed his shirt and jacket all at once, and smirked at me.

My eyes wandered to his naked torso. His scars mesmerized me…made him look sexier. More desirable. I started to run the tips of my fingers on his digest scars on his torso, but he stopped me. Took my hand and led them towards his jeans.

I blushed.

Still in between of his legs started to unbutton his jeans. I got up from the now wet pillow and started to kiss his chest and up his neck towards his jaw. While sliding open his fly. The bulk was just getting bigger and bigger. I started to panic, '_just how fucking big is it?' _

Suddenly he got off the bed, and I freaked out…'_so this is how far we got huh?'_

"Take them out"

"Eh?"

"I said take them out"

"The...oh…" I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked towards him. Locked my eyes with his. And started to tug his jeans down. But then, I whispered to him

"No you do it yourself. I started to run his crotch. "You didn't help ME, why should I?"

He just growled at me and it made me smile. "Oh come one Xanxus-sama~" I said purring at him and licking his ear, and in the process I was rubbing his crotch and I gasped. "_just how much bigger can it get?" _

"hmm…so does being angry excites you?" He shot daggers at you and his eye twitched.  
"You are no fun Xanxus-sama~. Fine...JUST because I cannot bear to the poor baby suffering down there. He kicked his shoes and pants away.

I got down on my knees; all he had on were his [f/c] boxer briefs.

I started to suck his member through the fabric… .good. I loved the expression he was giving me. He was getting annoyed by the way I was teasing him. But only if he knew just how wet I am, and how much I am aching to have him inside of me and plunge hard on me.

"Okay they are seriously on the way," I told him. I took the edge of his boxers with my teeth and started to slide them down with them. As soon as his boxers were down his hard membrane sprang out, as is rejoicing to finally let out. It looked delicious. I started to tease his tip with my tongue and played with his balls with my hands. Liking him up and down like a melting ice cream cone, not letting a single drop escape

He groaned. And I snapped back to reality. '_What am I doing licking up and down? What about me? I'm also dying down here' _I count hold it, I stopped licking him, I dragged him to the bed, Surprise only crossed his face for a split second, and it was replaced by amusement and a smirk. He knew that I was at my limit, but being the evil bastard he is he laid me flat on my back. He started to put his fingers on my clitoris. And started to rub it and plunged a finger inside of me. I gasped. It just felt amazing. But as much as I loved it…it wasn't enough for me. I wanted the real thing , his big membrane inside of me.

'Onegai Xanxus-sama….I want..it..inside of me…please..mmm"

"it?" he chuckled.

Bastard.

I got pissed, I wanted to switch roles. I wanted to push him to his back. He knew what I was up to. Looks like my eyes game me away.

"Calm down little [f/animal]"

"eh? [F/animal]…?

"yeah. The shirt you were wearing on your 1st day here."

"you are stupid"

"then why are you blushing?...i will give you a good reason to blush harder"

"The heck ar—arhhmm"

He sucked my nipples. I moaned and in embarrassment I covered my mouth since he caught me off guard.

"see you are blushing harder"

He took my hand away from my mouth "don't….i want to hear more of that…turns me on. Scream all you want, don't hold back. No one will disturb us and of they dare I will just kill them, while I'm still fucking you"

The man knew how to work it. He started to rub my nipples with one hand, sucking the other one with his hot mouth, not leaving either unattended, even for a second. My hips buckled. And I felt his hard membrane between my tights, and it just made me want it even more. With his free hand he fucking me with his fingers. I felt like going crazy at any moment. He was touching all my delicate parts all at the same time. He was going fast but gentle enough for me. He plunged his fingers deep inside of me one last time…and I came on his fingers.

I didn't know where I began and where he ended. All I knew was time I was in a complete bliss moment, that I even ignored how sore my nipples felt. He was just grinning at me.

In his eyes I saw my reflection…I was a hot mess and he loved it.  
_

kya!~ Delivered as promised sorry it took like 5 chapters to finally get some action. i got way to exited that i think i was breathing heavily while typing this, that i had to stop myself...why yes Xanxus-sama will NOT stop here nor will you..i know what your perv minds want! they want more! and i will give you more! So im leaving this to you so you let it sink in! love y'all! thank you very much for following! really appreciate it!

Yours Truly  
Yeosin G.

=^._.^= ∫


	7. Ero 7

AFTER LONG DUE I AM CONTINUING THIS *ehem* LOVELY TYL XANXUSxREADER. WITH NAUGHTY STUFF HERE YOU LOVELY PERVS GO~ #IDONTOWNREBORN #DISCLAIMER

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pleasure of feeling him inside of me and making me want more every time, and every passing minute I would discover something new in him. Who knew men could make a dozens of different moves, making me feel even more pleasure, in pure bliss and in the edge of reality and insanity. And wanting more of that adrenaline, I kept going and moaning and helping him screw me harder every chance I got.  
Xanxus was definitely enjoying himself with me, he had already come twice inside of me. And I was ready to come for the second time. Xanxus had me on top of my room's desk, with my legs wrapped around him and all once important documents long forgotten on the floor. He then pushed me back to the desk and now I was looking up at him and saw his forehead and neck and all his upper body covered in pearls of sweat.

Just for how long have we been going at it? Well it doesn't matter, I want to forever keep having him plunge into me and making me feel in paradise and close to going crazy forever if possible, if only…

With Xanxus screwing me so hard and my arms floating around not knowing what to grab, I went straight to reach his hair, I pulled him closer to me, and started again to follow his rhythm and move my hips with his. Feeling his hot breath on my neck, and one of his hands caressing my butt cheeks and the other pulling me closer to him.

The noises I made…what the heck do I sound like? Like a dying whale? Like a weird mating call? I don't care. Xanxus membrane was deep inside and throbbing waiting for another release and me ready to come all over his big cock, and him fill and cover my hot walls.

[y/name] I heard in a whisper from him, sending chills down my spine and made me instantly come, so much for us coming together. The moment I let out a sigh in indication that my release has been complete and that pure satisfaction crossed my starry eyes. Even if I came I didn't stop moving my hips with his, I just looked intensely into his eyes as I came, and he was the wittiness to my damnation. He saw my intense gaze piercing thru him and my face in full pleasure…and then as I was dreamily gazing at him he gave me a low smirk and he suddenly… stopped.  
'i_s he going to change positions again? Like where else does he want to have sex on? Damn beast…expecting the unexpected with him…always making me wonder what is next…I love it."_

"my mission here is done, and so is yours…Mrs. - flame. Looks like you didn't turn out to be useless as a blue flame, or as a no flame barrier at all…[f/n,l/n]"  
he said as he took his still hard manhood out of my walls, and I felt sad and abandoned for a minute when he pulled out. Not fully grasping what he has just said I looked at him puzzled as he gave me a stern look, and stupidly watching his back as he walked away, his back was also full of scars, the biggest on his torso… "_did they hurt? Did he hate them? Has he accepted them as part of him? If I touch them…would it hurt him..?" _as I lay down on the desk I reached my arm out …because he was walking away and I was afraid he would leave me behind like an used rag doll, who has served her purpose, the only time in my life where I felt loved an important was also the time where I would be left behind …again?. As my right arm was extended and my vision blurred from exhaustion and tears threatening to come out I saw Xanxus's naked figure come to a stop and in the mist of it all. A light. In the middle of it all a warm light being emitted from my..hand…as soon I had realized and comprehended what he had said I rapidly got down from the desk and brought my hand closer to my face to fully examine what was coming out of my ring! I was baffled and…the tears that once meant to express my sorrow now where out and falling freely, free of shame due to relieve and joy. I ran to the other end of the room there Xanxus still had his back and stopped behind him and wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck and reaching out with my left hand caress his still hard cock, and whispered 'thank you'.

He flawlessly turned around and picked me up and laid me on the bed, with his deadly stare and profound eyes that I had somehow gotten used to and fond of. He then climbed to bed with me, holding my body close to his hot body and with my silk sheets covered our bodies. And he took my right hand with my still lighted up ring and intertwined y finger's with his long and sturdy ones and his Varia Vongola ring flamed up. His manhood was still hot pressing against me, and I too was not ready yet to bring this wonderful bliss to an end, Xanxus got on top of me and slowly entered me, and started to fuck me all over again, making another hot mess out of me and having me dancing on the palm of his hand,

Plunging hard into me and making me moan harder and louder than before and making me more embarrassed than before but also making me crave him more as the seconds when by and making me loose my mind and messing my brains out. He had control over me the rest of the night, caressing my body with his free hand. Sucking on my nipples every chance he got and make me be in compromised positions as long as our hands never let go. Even with him fucking me from behinds our dancing flames never once turned off or our sweaty hands ever let go.

it was such an erotic moment, our eyes locked, our hands intertwined, and our orange flames dancing with one another, uniting and becoming one, not knowing where one flame began and the other one ended, just like our aroused bodies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well let us see how much you have enjoyed this chapter, i did try to write in a different manner . hopefully it satisfied all your dirty minds! you lovely pervss! you deserve this and more

** Yours Truly**

**Yeosin G. **  
** (*✧×✧*)**


End file.
